


Get Lit, Get Laid

by reyrocks



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, Drunk confessions, M/M, rip isaac, will getting lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: It's the end of the school year and there's a party and it's gonna be BIG FUN! Will sees Dantalion flirting with a girl and gets jealous, so what does he do? Obviously get completely trashed.





	Get Lit, Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Another shit story inspired by my main bitch Heather! Enjoy!

Something was definitely going on. Something that must have flown over the head of William Twinning as he sat in the common room, sipping a cup on earl grey tea, made to perfection. Normally, he would have gotten a few greetings from his peers at this time of day, but everyone seemed to busy rushing around the dormitory. The whole vibe of the building was totally different than normal. Granted, it was the end of the year and with finals going on, things were more hectic, but the last final had been administered at eight this morning. No one was permitted to leave campus until the closing ceremony, so it’s not like people were packing up to go home. So what was going on in Jakob House?

William sighed, taking another sip of his tea. He almost spit it out when he saw Isaac running to catch up with some people while carrying a large, suspicious box. That was the last straw; William simply had to know what was going on.

“Isaac!” he called before his friend could run off. Isaac jumped, almost dropping his box and turned to see William coming towards him.

“Oh, hey William! I didn’t even notice you there!” he said with a grin.

“Of course,” William sighed, “I was just curious, but what’s in the box? And do you know what’s going on around here?”

“Yeah I do! These are just decorations for the party tonight!”

“Huh?”

“Yeah! Apparently at the end of every year, Jakob House has a huge end of the year party! How did we never know about it before, William?” Isaac asked.

William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “So that’s what’s going on? Such trivial things. You’d be better off not participating in such nonsense, Isaac.”

“Aww, but why not? It’s not like there’s any more tests to study for.”

“Yes, but if you failed anything, you’ll have to retake it.”

“Ahh! Don’t put that kind of pressure on me, Will!” the shorter male cried. William chuckled at his friend’s antics. 

“Whatever, you can do as you please,” William replied with a shrug.

“You should come too, William!” Isaac said.

“Yeah, you should, Will!”

Oh shit. Approaching fast was Dantalion, Grand Duke of Hell, currently posing as a student. He wore a cocky smirk and was also carrying a box similar to Isaac’s. William darted his eyes away, not wanting to make eye contact with the demon coming towards him. It was sort of a known thing to William and his friends that he had a crush on Dantalion. William was 99 percent sure the demon didn’t reciprocate any of the same feeling for him other than wanting him to elect him the new ruler of hell, but he still held on to that one percent of chance. 

“Of course you would be in on this party, Dantalion,” William stated coldly.

“Yeah! I’m sure it’ll be nothing compared to some of the bashes we have in Hell, but it couldn’t be too bad as long as I’m there!” the demon laughed. William huffed and crossed him arms.

“Just don’t do anything embarrassing; remember that you’re representing this school and well as Jakob House! All school rule still apply even though the year is basically over-”

“Will, when are you ever going to learn to have a little fun?” Dantalion cut him off. This ticked him off.

“Hey, I know how to have fun!” William protested.

“Sitting in your room reading a book about Latin prefixes is not what most people consider ‘fun.’ Come to the party and have a good time!” the taller man encouraged.

“Like I’d want to spend my free time with the likes of you,” William did his best to hide the fact that he actually wouldn’t mind if he got to spend some time with Dantalion. Who knows what would happen after school was officially done; would he stick around or go back to Hell? Either way, he didn’t know how much he would be seeing him, so it would be nice to spend time with his crush.

“How rude, William. I thought we could go together!”

“W-What?”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun! You, me, Isaac, and Sytry can all go as a group!”

“O-oh...” William trailed off. Even though it wasn’t a ‘date,’ he reluctantly agreed because some time was better than no time.

“Sweet! This is gonna be fun! I think the party starts around ten, so just come down to the basement around then you two,” Dantalion said.

“Sounds awesome! I’m excited to have some friends to hang out with!” Isaac cheered while pumping his fist in the air. William stayed silent, wondering what he had just got himself into.

“Ah, and you don’t have to wear your uniforms. So don’t show up with your cape, Will.”

“Excuse me, that is symbolic of my status as a prefect!” William scolded.

“Yeah whatever. Just look like a normal person. See you guys later!” Dantalion went off with some guys from the rugby team leaving William and Isaac by themselves.

“I’m so excited for tonight!” Isaac beamed.

“Whatever.”

“Don’t be down, Will. I’m sure you’ll get some alone time with Dantalion~!” he teased. William blushed a violent shade of red and smacked his friend.

“I don’t even care!” he pouted while crossing his arms again. Isaac giggled and the two of them went along their merry way to prepare for the night ahead of them.

(-)

It was half past ten and William was waiting for Isaac to finish getting ready. Seriously, what was the big deal? It was just a party, not a masquerade; there was no reason to go to this extent to pick an outfit. William was wearing a simple white button up shirt with khakis and his normal shoes. To his dismay, he left his prefect cape behind only because he didn’t want Dantalion to make a big deal about it.

Isaac was currently on his sixth outfit change and William was not having it anymore. He stood up and ripped a simple but clean outfit from the boy’s closet.

“Put this on. If you don’t wear it, I’m leaving without you.” Isaac gasped and quickly changed into the new outfit picked out by William. It was a simple sweater with quarter length sleeves and jeans. Isaac finally approved the outfit and stated that ‘for such a simple guy, William has good taste,’ to which William replied with a shrug.

The two friends made their way down to the first floor and to the steps leading to the basement.

“You know, I didn’t even know this building had a basement,” William said.

“I did! I used to come down here to practice some circle spells and rituals until I summoned a Peryton. Now I go out into the forest to do all that because that thing could’ve done some serious damage!” 

William just stared at his friend in shock. The things this boy did, he didn’t even want to know. They found the entrance to the basement and descended down the stairs. William was surprised when they reached the bottom and the room was dark accept for lights strung up on the walls as well as strobe lights. There was also exceptionally loud music playing; he was surprised they couldn’t hear the music on the ground level because he already felt himself deafened by the bass. There were plenty of people already there dancing and enjoying the festivities. There were food and drinks for everyone and most people had a cup in their hands.

“This is so cool!” Isaac shouted over the music. “Should we go look for Dantalion and Sytry?”

“Uh, sure,” William replied. The two of them made their way around, greeting other students and making small talk. To William, this felt more like a rave than a simple ‘party.’ His idea of a party may have been slightly different from what he was currently experiencing. Soon he came across Swallow, one of his fellow prefects.

“Hey Swallow, it’s good to see you,” William said. Swallow gave him a loopy smile. He looked like he could lose his balance any second. “Are...you ok?”

“Never been better, mate! Glad to see you came since you’re always such a stick in the mud!” he let out a hearty laugh and walked over to another girl in his class. William just shrugged and continued following Isaac until he found another familiar face.

“Kevin?!”

“Oh, Young Master! I’m... surprised to see you here!” his butler replied.

“Isn’t this party supposed to be for students?” William asked.

“I mean, technically, but I came to have a little fun!” Kevin smiled.

“At least it’s better than that awful gambling habit you have,” William sighed.

“Hehe well I won’t tell you what to do, but let me advise you, Young Master, I would stay away from the brownies on that table over there. I don’t think the contents would be to your... liking.”

“Huh?”

“Ok, have a good time! Stay safe!” And with that, Kevin had disappeared into the crowd. William just stood there confused. 

“Whatever...” He turned to find Isaac at the table observing the brownies Kevin was just talking about. “Do those seem strange to you?” he asked his friend.

“Let’s find out!” Isaac took a bite. “They taste fine to me!”

“Hmm...” William headed Kevin’s warning and didn’t touch the brown treats. Isaac continued chowing down on his for the time being, not knowing their true contents.

Soon, William spotted the familiar, spiky hair that belonged to Dantalion. He grabbed Isaac’s arm and pulled him away before he could eat another brownie and went over to where Dantalion was standing with Sytry.

“Hey Will! Isaac!” he called out to them. 

“H-hey...” William stuttered. 

“Are you guys having a good time?” Sytry asked them.

“We just got here, so we haven’t done much, but it seems like a great party!” Isaac said, happily.

“Nice! Do you guys want a drink?” Dantalion asked, “There’s plenty of alcohol for everyone!”

“Woah, WHAT?! Alcohol?? What about adhering to school rules??” William panicked. If someone caught wind that there was alcohol in a school dormitory, there would be serious consequences.

“Nah man, don’t even worry about it!” said some guy who was also on the rugby team. “This party has been a tradition every year and no one ever gets caught. Loosen up!”

William just growled under his breath. He’d never had alcohol before; he was technically underage and he didn’t intend to participate in illicit acts that could cost him his scholarship. Isaac accepted a mixed drink and William politely declined.

“Ok Will, help yourself if you change your mind!” Dantalion said. “Me and some of the guys are going over there if you wanna tag along!” With that, the demon and his teammates were gone.

“So that’s why Swallow was acting weird. Half the people here are drunk!” William vented.

“You mean you didn’t realize there’d be alcohol?” Isaac asked.

“I would have never allowed it if I knew! Ugh, this blows.” The blonde continued pouting while his ginger friend danced beside him to the beat of the music. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Hellooo!!”

“Wha- MICHEAL?!” Standing in front of him with a cup in his hand was Archangel Michael with a cup full of some mixed drink in his hand. “What are you doing here?!”

“Hey, I technically go to this school! Of course I can’t miss out on the party of the year!” he cheered while raising his cup to take a sip.

“I’m surprised an angel would come to something like this!” said Isaac.

“Ah, the Catholics do it all the time: drink, sin, repent. I do the same!” the angel giggled at them, “See you around!” Michael headed off to another part of the basement leaving William speechless. 

“Well that was... interesting,” he said quizzically.

“Want to head over to where Dantalion and Sytry went?” Isaac asked.

“Sure let’s-” William froze. Dantalion was leaning against a wall and was dangerously close to one of the girls in his class. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. William immediately felt his face getting red with anger. What was Dantalion, Grand Duke of Hell, doing with that girl? He knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, but William couldn’t help but feel betrayed. He was the one who’d asked him to come to this party after all, and he just leaves so he could flirt with girls?

“Uh, William?” Isaac asked, poking his shoulder.

“Isaac, get me a drink!”

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes, get me something right now!” Isaac rushed off to fetch his friend something. William didn’t know what had come over him, but something inside him snapped and just said ‘fuck it.’

Isaac returned with a red cup filled with blue liquid. William took a sip and almost spit it back out. It had a sickly, sweet taste that also resembled Windex, but he toughed it out and swallowed it down. It only took him a few minutes before he was asking for another.

“Are you jealous of that girl over there with Dantalion?” Isaac laughed and teased his friend.

“What? Are you kidding? Not at all!” William declared. Isaac just laughed and got them both another drink. It didn’t take long for William to finish that one either. He knew it was probably a bad idea to drink alcohol this quickly, but he really didn’t give a shit right now. All of a sudden, a boy from the class under him stood up on a table.

“It’s time for shots!!! Who wants in?”

“Oh hell yes!” William shouted.

“W-William are you sure?” Isaac questioned.

“Relax, Isaac! We’re having fun, remember?” Isaac agreed and joined William. Four shots later and a burning sensation in the back of his throat, William dragged Isaac and himself out to the dance floor. William completely lost track of time and the people he danced with because all he knew was that Isaac was dancing beside him and that he couldn’t see straight. It didn’t matter though; William was actually having a lot of fun. He never realized he could dance, or at least attempt to do something like that.

Time must have passed because the crowd was slowly beginning to dissipate and so was William’s buzz. He felt Isaac put a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s go sit down for a bit!”

William agreed, but as soon as he started focusing on the task at hand, walking, he found himself stumbling and unable to walk straight. Oh shit, he wasn’t buzzed, he was straight up trashed. Isaac helped him over to an area to sit down. Once they were seated, William laid his head on the table and started giggling. 

‘Woah, what’s wrong with me?’ he thought. He continued giggling until Dantalion and Sytry came over to them.

(-)

Dantalion felt sort of bad for abandoning William and Isaac, but later when he looked over, he saw them dancing and having a good time.

‘I guess he can have fun if he wants to,’ the demon thought to himself with a smile. 

The party was coming to a close so he grabbed Sytry to go find his friends. He found the two of them at a table; Isaac was sitting there looking fidgety and William had his head down on the table.

‘Ah, he looks really adorable, he’s probably tired,’ he thought to himself. Dantalion had only achieved a slight buzz throughout the night, so when he approached the two boys, he was very surprised to find William in his current state. 

“Oh my god, how much did you have to drink, William?” he laughed. William was giggling and mumbling to himself incoherently. “What about you Isaac? How’re you doing?”

“I feel kind of strange...I can’t stop moving and ... what did you ask me? I don’t remember.”

“Uh oh, looks like someone had a brownie. Sytry, can you take Isaac to his room?” Dantalion asked.

“No problem, good luck with that one,” the other demon said motioning to William nearly passed out on the table. Dantalion nodded and went to help William up.

“Alright Will, time to go!” William groaned as he was lifted from his current position. Dantalion almost picked him up completely but received protests from the blonde saying, ‘I can stand on my own!’ So he resorted to wrapping an arm around his waist as they trekked up to the prefect’s room.

It took a while, but the finally reached William’s bedroom. The whole walk home, he was a blabbering mess; only a few sentences could be defined as comprehendible. Dantalion opened the door and let the boy fall onto his bed.

“Do you want me to help you change in to your night clothes?” he asked. A demon of his stature always asked consent! William just whined and he took that as a yes. He retrieved William’s pjs and tried to help him change.

“Hey! Rude, don’t just take off my clothes!” William blushed at the contact.

“Sorry, sorry!” the demon laughed.

“It’s not funny! You ignored me all night, how could you? And for some girl!” 

“Which one? I talked to a lot of girls,” he said. That made William mad because he grabbed one of his pillows and started half-heartedly hitting the other with it.

“You jerk!!!”

“Hey! Sorry Will, I thought you were having fun without me!”

“No! I wanted you to hang out with me and dance with me, but you obviously didn’t want to!” tears began to form in the blonde’s eyes. Panicking, Dantalion placed his hand on the boy’s cheek, wiping the liquid away.

“I’m so sorry. How can I make it up to you?” he asked. Suddenly, William’s tears dried and he was smiling mischievously. He grabbed Dantalion’s collar and yanked him closer, smashing their lips together. Dantalion’s eyes shot open in shock.

‘Is this actually happening? Am I dreaming?’ he wondered. The demon responded in the only way he could think; kiss him back. 

The kiss was extremely sloppy and William clearly had no idea what he was doing because of his drunkenness. Dantalion didn’t really care; he was kissing William fucking Twinning, the love of his life. He would never admit it out loud though. Trying not to think about how this would affect their relationship in the morning, he continued kissing the boy until they both needed air. Dantalion gently pushed him away so they could both breathe. William was panting and his eyes looked heavy.

“I love you... Dantalion...”

Dantalion’s mouth dropped. He was about to ask Will if he really meant it, but the boy was passed out on his lap. After regaining control of his pounding heart, he carefully stripped William of his day clothes and replaced them with his night clothing. It took a lot for Dantalion to not take a peek, but this was better than nothing. William’s porcelain skin felt like silk and glowed in the moonlight. When Dantalion had finished and tucked him in, he was about to leave when he said aloud:

“You know what, fuck it.” The demon climbed into the bed and cuddled up beside the blonde, wrapping his arms around him. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.” And with that, he slept soundlessly with William in his arms.

(-)

William felt like shit. He was awake, but he refused to open his eyes. It was probably a stupid idea to drink that much when he didn’t even know his limits. Too late now. Reluctantly, the blonde opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the morning sun. He sighed to himself; what happened after all those shots? He suddenly realized he was not alone. Wrapped around his waist was a pair of arms that belonged to the sleeping beauty next to him: Dantalion.

Internally panicking, William looked for a way to escape the demon’s embrace, but then he remembered the after events of the party. The walk back, getting to his room, Dantalion trying to help him change, the kiss-OH FUCK HE KISSED HIM. Even worse, he now remembered that he had mentioned that he loved him??? William was fucked. Yes it was all true, but Dantalion wasn’t actually supposed to find out about any of those feelings. 

“Shit...” he muttered to himself.

“Hey now, I didn’t think you were capable of saying such things.”

SHIT. HE WAS AWAKE.

Dantalion must have sensed his panic, because he laughed and hugged the boy even closer.

“Hey, don’t worry, Will. I’m not mad or anything, I’m actually really happy.”

“Huh?”

“I’m glad you said something because I don’t think I would’ve ever worked up the courage to tell you the truth. Even though you were drunk,” Dantalion admitted.

“So you...?”

Dantalion captured William’s lips in his before he could finish his sentence. The kiss was slow and sweet, very much unlike the first one. He released and smiled at the boy in front of him.

“Yeah, I love you too.” Dantalion kissed him on the temple and William smiled softly, closing his eyes.

“As much as I don’t want to ruin the moment... I’m going back to bed; my head hurts like a motherfucker.”

Dantalion laughed and just snuggled closer. The two of them stayed like that for hours, sleeping the hangover away and the both of them smiling in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOO I think Isaac would actually be dead if he was drunk and high at the same time. Get rekt boys haha hope you enjoyed!


End file.
